1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for performing recording on a medium.
2. Related Art
For a recording apparatus as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus and furthermore, an ink jet printer as an example thereof, there is a recording apparatus including a maintenance mechanism for performing maintenance of a ink jet recording head (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-170275).
The maintenance mechanism is configured by including a cap for sealing a recording head and furthermore, sucking ink from a nozzle opening and a blade for wiping the recording head, furthermore, the cap is connected to a pump (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-170275).
Such a maintenance mechanism is provided so as to be able to displace a position at which maintenance of the recording head is performed and a position separated from the recording head. Furthermore, as a driving source for displacing the maintenance mechanism in this manner, there are some cases where a transporting roller for transporting a paper as an example of a medium is used. For example, there is a configuration of attaching a gear to a shaft end of the transporting roller and obtaining power from the gear.
There are many cases where the maintenance mechanism, the transporting roller, a power transmitting unit for transmitting power from the transporting roller to the maintenance mechanism, and the pump for generating negative pressure in the maintenance mechanism have to be collectively provided on the side face side of the apparatus due to a layout of the apparatus and thus, in particular, in a small printer which is required for the suppression of a height dimension, this easily becomes a barrier when suppressing the dimension of the apparatus.